Noticing the obvious
by Wishful-Thinking-21
Summary: Sam's all alone in the motelroom and fighting with a headache. As Gabriel visits him, he offers to take care of Sam's aches, of course. But what's Dean got to do with it? Noticing the obvious? Sort of!  - Oneshot/SamXGabriel


_This is just a short 'Supernatural' one-shot.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> It contains slash & some smut. So, if ya don't like, don't read it!  
>Everyone else: Hope you enjoy! (: <em>**  
><strong>**_  
><em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Noticing the obvious.**

**- **

_Sam's POV_

'You sure, you'll be okay?' Dean asked as he packed his stuff.  
>'Yes, I'll be fine. I just don't feel too well.' I simply responded and leaned back into the chair.<br>'Okay, then. I'm going to walk around, tryin' to find some information.'  
>'Alright.' I said and closed my eyes. <em>God, I hated these fuckin' headaches. <em>  
>'Don't know, when I'll be back. If anything's wrong, just gimme a call.'<br>'Dean, I'm not five anymore. Stop worrying and get to work.' I responded slightly annoyed. He was always actin' like I was five years old. Like I couldn't take care of myself.  
>'I won't apologize for caring, lil brother. See you later.' Dean said, while he got out of the motelroom.<br>'Yeah, bye.' I knew, he was just worried about me, but I couldn't help it. This made me feel like I was just a big kid.

I got up from the chair, made my way towards my bed and collapsed careless into it. The beds in those motels, weren't very comfortable, but it was better than nothing.  
>I've slept in them too often. I was already used to it. As I let my head fall back on the pillow, I groaned loudly and brought my hands to my face and covered it.<br>I was having a fuckin' headache and I didn't feel well in general. I didn't know why, it was just one of these days. From time to time everyone has a bad day and today was mine.  
>'Fuck.', I muttered as I felt a painful sting.<br>'Seeing you being stretched out on this bed, I'm tempted to do so.' I heard an all too familiar voice.  
>I let my arms fall to the side and lifted my head up, to see Gabriel standing in front of the bed with a smug grin on his face.<br>I just groaned one more time and let my head fall back again and closed my eyes. I was totally not in the mood to go along with his teasing or to go along with anything.  
>'Aw, babe. You having a headache?' he asked me in a halfway amused and halfway caring voice.<br>'Hmm.' I simply mumbled and all of a sudden I felt his weight on the bed. I didn't care, because I was having trouble fighting my headache, but as I felt his hand stroking my cheek,  
>I opened my eyes abruptly and saw that he was sitting right beside me and looked down at me.<br>'You want me to make you feel better?' he asked, while he raised an eyebrow expectantly at me.  
>'Gabe, I'm really NOT in the mood.' I knew too well, what he wanted. There were too many times I gave in, but not this time. <em>Surely not.<em>

'Hey, I just wanted to make you feel better, but if you're not interested.', he said and raised his hands in defense, putting the most innocent look on his face. _Sure. _  
>'Yeah, right. I know exactly how you're planning to do this.' I said slightly annoyed. <em>I've only one wish, goddamn. One little wish: to lie here in peace, so I'll be able to relax. <em>

All of a sudden Gabe snapped with his fingers and a glass of water and some aspirin appeared on the nightstand. He grinned down at me, while saying:  
>'There. That was how I planned to make you feel better.'<br>I looked at the aspirin and back to Gabe with an raised eyebrow. I totally wasn't believing him. He was always having dirty thoughts and stuff. After a moment, I sat up and grabbed the glass and the aspirin, but I was nowhere near believing his innocent act. As I took the medicine, I put the glass back and looked curiously at Gabe.  
>'Thanks', I mumbled, trying to find something treacherous in his eyes.<br>'No problem. Dr. Gabriel MD is always willing to help a man in pain - A very sexy and handsome man, I have to add.' He said while checking me out. His eyes roamed over my body and a smirk spread across his lips. _Ha, I knew it. I totally knew it.  
><em>  
>'You're crazy.' I simply stated and rolled my eyes.<br>'You're making me crazy, babe. I know the best method to make you feel better and make your aches go away, interested?' he asked me with a small smirk on his lips. _I knew Gabe couldn't play the innocent act for long._  
>'Okay. For one second or so, I really thought you weren't thinking about-', I started to say, but he interrupted me.<br>'Sammy.' he said softly, while grabbing my chin and moving his face towards mine.  
>'I was actually talking' about a back rub, a simple massage.' He added chuckling and shook his head slightly.<br>'God, you're the one, who has the dirty thoughts, not me. But, I can't really blame you. What other thoughts would you have, while looking at me.'  
>I rolled my eyes at this. He was just so full of himself.<br>'Yeah, right. Flatter yourself, so I don't have to do it.'  
>Gabriel just grinned at me and asked:<br>'So, what do you say 'bout my offer?' _Yeah, what do I say? I say: Leave me alone. If he was only talking about a simple massage, everything was okay, but I knew him to well to believe him easily._  
>'A backrub?' I asked curiously, obviously not believing him.<br>'That's what I said.' He simply answered.  
>'Well, what you say and what you actually mean…there's a huge difference sometimes.' I said accusingly.<br>'Come, on turn around. Dr. Gabe will make you feel good. Don't worry, I won't do anything you won't like. Promise.' He said and a small grin appeared on his face.  
><em>Goddamn. I could never say no to him for long.<br>_  
>I sighed deeply, turned around and lay myself onto my stomach. <em>God, this angel was sick<em>.  
>Suddenly, I heard him snap again and within a second, my shirt was gone.<br>'Gabe!' I said warningly. _That's what you get for trusting him, Sam. Great. _  
>'Relax, boy. Just want to see what I'm working with.' He said and I could almost hear the grin in his voice.<br>'As If you wouldn't know.' I said. He was well aware of what he was working with. To say that he knew every part of me was no overstatement. It was just as much of a truth as it was a secret.  
>I felt him, crawling over me and putting some of his weight on my lower back. I just buried my head into the pillow and relaxed. As I felt his hands on my shoulders, I was surprised that they were actually warm. He began to massage my shoulders in a slow and steady rhythm. His hands on my shoulder felt so good. <em>Almost sinful good<em>. The problem about this was that he knew, I liked it very much, when he touched me. He was a bastard. Of course, he used it to trick me into things or somethings like that.  
>As he put more pressure into his movements, I started to moan.<br>'You're very uptight, Sammy.' He told me in an amused tone.  
>'Shuddup' I mumbled into the pillow, while I kept moaning quietly. <em>He was just too skilled.<em>  
>'Feels good?' he asked me. <em>Such an ass. <em>He knew that it felt damn good.  
>'You know it does.' I said and relaxed more and more.<p>

He leaned forward and I felt his breath tickling my ear.  
>'I want to hear it from you. Tell me I make you feel good.' He whispered, but I just ignored him.<br>'Say it or I'll stop. You don't want me to stop, do you?', he asked me, while he actually stopped in his tracks. I sighed annoyed. _That's what I'm talking about. He always makes me say or promise things and I just can't say no. _  
>'You're making me feel good. Happy now?' I said unwillingly. <em>Idiot.<em>  
>'Sorta. Now, say it like you really mean it. Put some conviction into it. Come on, babe. I know you can do it.' He said and leaned back again, while waiting for me to say it once more. I rolled my eyes <em>God, if he needed it that much..<br>_I turned my head slightly to look at him. He was looking down at me expectantly and raised an eyebrow.  
>'God, yes. You're making me feel so good, that I wished, you'd never stop to make me feel this way.' I said seriously and sighed annoyed, while turning my head and burying it into my pillow. <em>Be happy, now.<br>_ 'That's what I wanted to hear. Now, enjoy the good feeling.' He said chuckling and went back to massaging me, while he moved a bit lower down my back. At this point I relaxed completely. My headache was either already gone or somehow forgotten. I didn't really know.  
>'I think you're good, now. Have any other aches, I could take care of?' he said and brought his lips to my ear, again. This time, he began to nibble at my earlobe and I gasped surprised. <em>Oh, what the hell! I fucking knew that he wouldn't just gave me aspirin and a backrub.<em>  
>I was really feeling better, now, and – even if I didn't want to admit it – I was somehow turned on by his skilled hands. He leaned back again and I whimpered slightly as his warm mouth left my ear. <em>God, I was such a desperate bitch. <em>But at that moment, I couldn't care less, even if I'd hate me later for giving in – again.I turned myself completely around, still sort of pinned under him.

'Well, I actually have some other ache' I started saying as seductively as I could, while sliding my hands from his stomach up to his shoulders  
>'but, you know, it's a bit lower.' I said, while biting my lips. <em>Whatever. To hell with it. <em>  
>Gabe grinned at me and put his hands on my chest, while looking questioningly at me.<br>I slightly shook my head and he moved his hands down to my stomach. He looked questioningly at me again.  
>'There?' he asked, while raising an eyebrow. <em>That idiot. He knew exactly, where I wanted to have his hands.<br>_'No, lower' I whispered.  
>His hands moved down and I bit my lips as he was reaching my 'aching spot'.<br>'Oh, Sammy.' He said amused and moved over my crotch. I moaned slightly. _Yeah, that was the spot._  
>'Think, I've found the spot. You're right, you're a bit uptight here as well.' Gabe said, while stroking slightly over my crotch. I couldn't help but gasp at the contact, while I gripped his shoulder even tighter. I felt how the blood rushed from my head into my cock.<br>'You want me to take care of that little – well, actually big - problem of yours?' he said, while grinning knowingly at me.  
>'Y-yes, please take care of it.' I added slightly amused and - not just slightly - turned on.<p>

'Luckily, I know exactly what to do.' He said, while chuckling and leaned towards me. In an instant his lips were on mine and he was moving his lips in a passionate and needy rhythm. _He just wanted this as much as I did, even if he wouldn't admit it. _My hands were immediately gripping him by the back of his neck, trying to keep him as near as possible. After a few seconds, I felt his tongue licking over my bottom lip and I parted my lips slightly, totally aware of what he wanted to do. He swept his tongue into my mouth and started to explore, what he already had explored so many times. _Oh boy, this seemed so wrong, but felt so good. _As our kiss got deeper, I felt Gabe sliding his hand into my pants and boxers and grabbing my cock. I gasped into his mouth and rocked my hips into him. _Impatient? Much!  
><em>As we ran out of air, I pulled slightly away, but as I was just about to regularize my breathing, Gabe started pumping my cock forcefully. I wasn't only gasping for air, I was helplessly moaning, too.  
>I let go of Gabe and let my head fall onto the pillow, again. As I opened my eyes, I saw Gabriel looking at me with a look that told me, he was enjoying to see me like this.<br>'You're such a bastard.' I whispered annoyed between moans.  
>'Yes, BUT – dear Sammy - I can live with that and I know you don't mind it much, either.' He said, while bringing my face towards my body. He slowly ran his tongue from my neck down to my chest<br>His eyes never lost mine and as he stopped just above my nipple, I could see a devilish glimmer in his eyes. _Oh no. Don't you dare. _Within a second, he sucked my nipple, while continuing to slide his hand along my cock. _Goddamn. _I gripped the sheet as tight as even possible and closed my eyes. Gabe totally knew what to do to make me lose control. I just laid there and enjoyed his touch. Not that I was able to do anything. I was panting and moaning like crazy and I heard Gabe chuckling softly, before he bit down on my nipple. I cried out - half in pain, half in pleasure.

'Sam?' I heard a voice from outside calling my name. Not any voice, it was Dean. _Fuck.  
><em>'Sam are you okay, in there?' I heard him asking me, while he was obviously searching for the key.  
>I looked up to find Gabe grinning at me. His grin became more and more evil as he sped up his paste around my cock. He was pumping me forcefully and strong and after a few – <em>very loud<em> - moans and gasps, Gabe brought me over the edge. I really didn't want to get caught, but I couldn't keep quiet.  
>I tried to regularize my breathing as Gabe brought his face towards mine, while sliding his hand out of my pants.<br>'Good-bye, sweetheart. Next time, we'll continue this. Promise.' He whispered into my ear and kissed me sweetly onto my lips.  
>'Love ya, boy.' He said and within a second, he was gone.<p>

As I looked back to the door and saw that it was being opened, I grabbed the blanket of my bed and covered myself as best as possible, still trying' to regularize my breathing.  
>'Sam, are y– okaaay.', he said, while a big grin formed on his lips, while he entered the room.<br>'Shall I go and have a walk or are you finished, yet?', he asked with a slight chuckle.  
>'What?', I asked in a too high voice to sound innocent. <em>Damn. I knew how I must've looked like and how I must've sounded like<em>. This was totally embarrassing_. I'm going to kill Gabe. I will. At least try.  
><em>Dean laughed fully and kicked off his shoes.  
>'Oh boy. You're telling me you have a headache and then you jerk off in here? Seriously?'<br>'Dean! I wasn't..jerking off.' It was nothing but the truth. I wasn't. Actually Gabriel was.  
>'Right, that's because you screamed and moaned. Hell, I could hear you from outside and I thought something happened, man. Besides, you were hastily tryin' to cover yourself with the blanket, as I came in AND you breathed - well, still breath - heavily. Don't tell me you have a fuckin' headache, Sam. Admit it.' he said, while he made his way into the somewhat separated kitchen.<br>'I'm not admitting anything.', I said and got up, quickly walking towards the bathroom.  
>'And your shirt is of because…?' I heard Dean say and I quickened my steps. I opened the door of the bathroom, while shouting:<br>'Shut the hell up. Jerk.' I definitely needed a shower, now.  
>'Bitch', he shouted and I could hear him laughing uncontrollable, even as the door was closed and the shower was turned on.<br>_I'll definitely kill Gabe for this.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>The end. <em>Hope it turned out right &amp;nd isn't too awkward :D<br>Sry for any mistakes&typos&stuff. __


End file.
